


When I See You Again

by LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo



Series: Time after time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Just A Painful Reunion, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kind Dean, Kind Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Moose Sam, No Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Painful?, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo/pseuds/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since you broke up with your first love. You have moved on with your life and you are doing quite good. One night as you're about to fall asleep you hear a noise from downstairs. You head down to check it out and what you encounter is NOT what you expected in the least.<br/>Then it gets even worse.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Reader meets their first love again and it's painful.</p>
<p>***ON TEMPORARY HIATUS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty good for me cause I absolutely suck at writing stuff but I had the inspiration to do it so I did! c: Hope you like it and I have a question for you guys in the end notes.... READ THE STORY FIRST THOUGH Cx
> 
> Oh and if you guys want I could write this for Male!Reader too? If you want!

You had _**just**_ gotten comfortable in bed and ready to fly away to dreamland, when you hear a noise from downstairs. Annoyed, you go downstairs to see what the source of the, _very offending_ , noise was. Slowly walking down the stairs so you won’t fall, you hear the exact same sound again. A little freaked out, thoughts of burglars or murderers whirling through your mind, you cautiously grab what’s closest to you as a weapon. Sadly, that is a chandelier which won’t do much harm.

 

Approaching the kitchen, very carefully, you make out a shadow near your freezer. Focusing your eyes and letting them adjust to the dark it appears that the shadow doesn’t look human. Is it eating raw steak? Oh my god, it is eating raw steak. What the hell is that thing?! It seems to be done eating though because it turns around and spots you. Frozen with fear you just stare back at it. You can see it coming towards you but you still won’t move.

 

Just as it’s about to sink its claws into you, you hear a gunshot and suddenly the thing falls to the ground. Looking around the room trying to find the source of the gunshot you spot two other shadows. Suddenly the lights turn on which makes your eyes hurt of the sudden brightness. Footsteps are coming closer to you and you start to panic again. Your eyes still blurry from the adjustment, you blindly swing the chandelier in your hand, screaming “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

A dark, rough voice answers you “WOAH! Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, sweetheart.”

 

You stop swinging and ask “Who are you? Answer, before I call the cops!”

Another more rough voice says “Calm down, we’re FBI.”

“I want names and badges.” You know people can fake badges because you’ve done it yourself in your earlier days. You also know the difference between a real and a fake one.

Voice number two answers “We’re agents Rodriguez and Spears; we’ve been assigned a case here in your town.”

 

You take the badges and check them for the weak spot while voice number two blabbers on and on about not needing to call the cops or to not speak of this again because it’s classified. Turning the badge around, feeling for that one piece of misplaced fabric… Jackpot.

Having your vision back at full capacity you take in their appearances, one tall as a moose with long flowing hair, the other a little shorter and something about his eyes looks familiar…

 

“So who are you REALLY? Cause I know a fake badge when I see one, ‘Rodriguez’.” You ask as you lean against the wall.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Moose answers with a little panic in his voice.

“Oh drop the act and I won’t press charges. Now, tell me who you are and what the hell that thing was.”

 

They shared a quiet conversation just with their facial expressions then decided to finally tell you what the hell was going on.

Hot stuff steps a little closer to you which you naturally back away from. He looks confused at you but then the ball drops so he steps back.

“Well this is Sammy, sorry, Sam; and I’m Dean. We’re hunters. That thing you almost got slashed by was a Wendigo; they are nasty sons of bitches but you’re welcome.” He said ending it with a wink.

“Please do not tell anyone that we were here. Most people don’t understand what we do.” said Sam.

 

You went quiet for a minute or two then said “Well… I **do** understand. I used to hang out with a pair of hunters back in my days but we lost contact when they finally found a track of the demon they were hunting. I even… Well, you surely don’t want to hear about my early twenties. I know the deal boys. You kill the thing then get the hell out of here before anyone spots you.”

“Yes, thank you. We’ll be on our way now then.”

They were about to leave when you cleared your throat and looked down at the dead Wendigo then made a disgusted face.

 

They quickly went to pick it up and probably bury it or something outside but Dean stopped in his tracks.

“Sammy you can handle this right? Great thanks.” He said pushing Sam out the door before he even got to answer.

The closer he got to you the more embarrassed you got. You were still in your pajamas. Even **worse** , it was your baby pink, bunny pajamas.

 

“So… What happened to the hunters you were with?” he asked as he sat down on your couch.

“Oh well, uhm. All I know is that they went off to find the demon that killed someone they were close to. I think their father gave them a heads up that he had found a lead or something so…” swallowing down the lump in your throat you continued, “I was dating one of them. His name was actually also Dean. Just like yours. He was amazing, the best I’ve ever had. He had such a big heart, he was funny, flirty, intelligent, cared for me and his brother. I never got to hang out with his brother a lot. I only met him once or twice I think, but that was when he was leaving so we never really introduced ourselves. Kind of a bummer cause the way he talked about him made it seem like he was the most amazing person in the world, which tried to make everything right but chose the wrong paths.”

 

He stared at you intensely and nodded along when felt like it was okay.

“Why didn’t you go with them? I suppose he introduced you to hunting?”

“He said, that was his fight and it may be too dangerous for me. Of course I, being stubborn and too proud of myself, started a fight that I was just as strong as him, if not more. We broke up in the end but I think he only did that so I wouldn’t have a reason to follow him, because I could see the pain in his eyes when he walked away. It didn’t seem like he wanted to end it. It felt forced.”

“Wow. Sounds like a real douche.”

You chuckled slightly as the painful memories of your first love reappeared in your mind after so long.

 

Dean stood up as Sam came back into the house all sweaty and dirty from digging.

“C’mon Dean, let’s get out of here.”

“I guess this will be the last we see of each other. You stay out of trouble, sweetheart.”

“I could say the same to you, cowboy, but I have a feeling you’re gonna be fine.”

They gathered up their things and headed out the door. You followed, to wave them off when Dean called out to you.

“Hey! What’s your name?”

You smiled sadly to the ground. Even after 5 years together he can’t remember you.

“My name’s Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

You glanced up to his face before turning around and closing the door. Sliding down you let out a breath you didn’t know you held.

 

**_He remembered._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Want to burn it or drown it? Me too!  
> No but my real question is if you wanted this to become a chapeterd thing? What's the word...? SERIES. A series.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Kudos are really appreciated. Comments are even more appreciated. c;


End file.
